


Impalpable

by Lorelei (Piarelei)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piarelei/pseuds/Lorelei
Summary: L'air portait l'odeur de sa culpabilité. Le bruissement doux de la brise contre les branches décharnées et noircies n'était qu'un sifflement aigu, qui se tordait dans les cieux et soulevait les étoffes. La plaine gémissante de douleur était sculptée par les assauts du vent qui agitaient poussières et gravas. La vie avait suspendu son cours sur cet endroit, seul la mort et son vide avaient sa place ici.





	Impalpable

L'air portait l'odeur de sa culpabilité. Le bruissement doux de la brise contre les branches décharnées et noircies n'était qu'un sifflement aigu, qui se tordait dans les cieux et soulevait les étoffes. La plaine gémissante de douleur était sculptée par les assauts du vent qui agitaient poussières et gravas. La vie avait suspendu son cours sur cet endroit, seul la mort et son vide avaient sa place ici.  
  
Elle était là, elle le fixait. Ses tendres lèvres se refermaient avec hargne autour de la longue litanie qu'elle faisait émerger de sa gorge. Ses cheveux s'agitaient autour de son visage dans une danse enjôleuse alors que son visage se tordait dans une expression de colère sauvage. Oui, elle l'accusait. Et sa voix inquisitrice martelait chacun de ses crimes, ses petites mains levées s'agitaient de spasmes hargneux.  
  
Il avait tué, encore.  
  
Ses grands yeux verts étaient accrochés sur cette expression impassible qu'il gardait tout le temps. Elle souhait griffer ces traits délicats et moroses pour lui arracher ce masque désabusé que le temps lui avait forgé.  
  
Ses yeux noirs se fixèrent sur sa bouche, désormais muette. Il ne pouvait pas la voir, pas vraiment. Elle était simplement une impression ; il ne parvenait pas à discerner la rivière d'or qui coulait sur ses épaules parce que ses yeux le lui disaient, mais parce que son esprit le faisait. Cette aura qu'elle créait et qui émanait d'elle comme une image, il parvenait à la saisir. Ainsi, il sentait ses sourcils froncés au-dessus de son visage d'ange et ses deux bras levés vers lui pour l'accuser. Et il la regardait, à l'endroit où elle était, la toisant de son regard le plus impénétrable. Sa bouche s'incurva dans un rictus fade et, lentement, il se détourna.  
  
Elle prononça son prénom, et, encore, les boucles d'or s'agitèrent. Il le sentit, même de dos ; elle l'appelait. Il fallait qu'il réponde. Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Il avait tué quelques milliers d'innocents dans sa vie, ceux là n'étaient que des broutilles en comparaison.  
Mais cette fois c'était différent, et il le savait. Ce n'était pas seulement des innocents, c'était les personnes qu'elle aimait, qu'elle chérissait. Les membres de sa guilde, celle où elle avait été Maître, elle, cette enfant...  
  
Il avait tenté de se détruire et suite à plusieurs échecs, avait décidé de détruire le monde dans lequel il vivait, dans l'espoir de périr avec lui. Et toujours, elle avait tenté de l'arrêter, cette enfant. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était déterminée, et lui ne pouvait pas la faire plier. Ils étaient tous deux les témoignages du passé, pourtant, ils étaient tous deux ancrés dans le présent et seuls eux décidaient du futur.  
  
Lentement, il ferma les yeux. Il sentit sa plainte muette, et son cri de protestation. Puis, doucement, l'impression se dissipa, elle s'évapora autour de lui, toujours présente mais indistincte. Il sourit à cette nouvelle solitude et reprit son chemin.


End file.
